


Threw Caution to the Wind

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Patrick also ties Pete's hands up...so if that's a thing you don't like then you know, Smut, Tattooed!Patrick, Tattooless!Pete, idk what else to tag this with, it's another crack fic, there be smut in this here oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “I’ve gotta get this assignment done for tomorrow.” I shake my head.  “Dude, come on, please.” Joe steals my book. “You’ll get the dumb project done no problem, come have fun with us tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was again inspired by a discussion with my lovely girlfriend BlueRabbits and I couldn’t not write it <3 Thanks for being my muse babe <3 (yes I'm cheesy, no I don't care)

I rest my head on my hands with my elbows on the table, looking down at my book. This assignment is so dumb but it’s due tomorrow. Why did I convince myself it was a good idea to be lawyer. I shake my head and turn to the next page. I don’t know how I’m going to pull this off. I groan and take some notes in my little notebook. I look at the stupid lyric ideas scribbled in the margins. I’ll never use them and they are really dumb but sometimes I just feel like I need to write down the ideas that come into my head.

 

“Dude.” I look up to see Joe running towards me and Andy toddling along behind him. Joe flings himself into the seat across from me. “You should come to the club with us tonight.” Joe grins.

 

“Andy is going to the club again this week? Really?” I look at them in disbelief just as Andy reaches the table.

 

“I’m only really going to make sure this idiot doesn’t get into trouble.” Andy nods at Joe, who feigns a hurt looks. “If you don’t want to go be dumb with him you can always just help me keep an eye on him and hang out with me.”

 

“I’ve gotta get this assignment done for tomorrow.” I shake my head.

 

“Dude, come on, please.” Joe steals my book. “You’ll get the dumb project done no problem, come have fun with us tonight.”

 

“I don’t…” I look at Joe hugging my book. “Fine.” I sigh, I’m not going to win this one.

 

“Sweet.” Joe fist pumps. He gives me my book back, open to the page I was on. “We’ll pick you up from your dorm at seven.” he says before he gets up and grabs Andy and leaves.

 

I shake my head and go back to trying to focus on my work. I hate going out to places with them because they are covered in tattoos and cool looking, while I have none and look like a dorky emo kid. People look at me funny standing next to them. Guys choose them over me to take home and I end up taking a cab back to my dorm and going to class with a hangover the next day.

 

~~~~~

 

I sit in my dorm typing up the final bit of my paper, I actually somehow managed to finish it, when I hear a pounding on my door. I sigh in frustration and get up to open it. Joe is standing there and he looks me up and down. “Uh no, get dressed and let’s go dude, I am not going to a club with you looking like that.”

 

I look down at my sweatpants and oversized hoody. “What’s wrong with this?” I frown at him. They are, at least, clean.

 

“The fact that you even ask me that makes me sad.” Joe shakes his head and pushes past me. “Here,” he looks around before opening the drawers of my dresser. He throws a pair of my black skinny jeans and a plain blue tshirt at me. “Put that on, your hair and eyeliner seem to have survive the day and aren’t horrible, and then let’s go.” He steps out into the hall and closes my door. I shake my head and change into what he gave me.

 

When I’m dressed I look in the mirror quickly, my hair is in my face as usual but Joe is right, it looks fine. I open the door and find Joe standing there leaning against the wall. I grab my stuff and lock the door. Joe makes a happy noise and follows me downstairs. My roommate is away for a couple days at least so he didn’t have to witness and of this.

 

Andy is waiting in the car for us when we step outside. I tune out Joe’s blabbering about the club and the band that’s supposed to be playing tonight. I’m not even slightly enthusiastic about tonight but it’ll shut Joe up. Andy at least talks to Joe to keep him from noticing I’m tuning him out. Andy knows I don’t really care for this so he does that pretty often. It’s not that I don’t like clubs I guess, or going out for drinks. It’s the outcome of my night I don’t care for.

 

Andy parks a block from the club and we walk up to the doors. With Andy never ever drinking we don’t have to worry about cabs or anything. When we do finally get into the club it’s just like it is every time we come here. Noisy and full of drunk people at varying stages of inebriation.

 

I follow Joe and Andy to the bar and let Joe order for me. He knows what I get so I’m not worried. Andy gets water much to the dismay of the bartender but he’s used to our group at this point. Once we have our drinks we head over to one of the tiny tables. I look around at the people moving and dancing together on the dance floor.

 

~~~~~

 

A couple hours and a fair few drinks later I find myself sitting in on of the little booths by myself. Joe has been with some guy for the last hour and the bartender is trying to pick Andy up again. He keeps trying but is never successful. I sip at my drink and watch the people. There is one guy that came in not long after we got here with a couple of his buddies that I’ve been watching most of the night. He’s got a considerable number of tattoos, and he’s cute but there is an undertone of fierce and defiant. His bleached blonde hair is soft and feathery looking, he looks soft but his blue-green eyes convey something else entirely. He’s also very short, this fact exaggerated by his one friend standing beside him.

 

I look at the other two. The tall one is really skinny, kind of a walking stick. He’s got that fuck boy look and I cringe, he could be cute but he looks way too fuck boy. He only has a few tattoos from what I can see. The other is the same height as the blond guy, but his black hair is more emo and he’s covered in far more tattoos than the blond. Kind of like Joe but all small tattoos instead of big pieces. They are kind of a mismatched group but they seem close, the blond guy is clearly the leader.

 

The other two wonder off to dance and have fun while the blond hangs back, his eyes scanning the crowd. He looks unimpressed. I snicker and sip at my drink again. I look at my phone and almost feel like I should give up and go back to my dorm and try to sleep for class tomorrow.

 

I feel eyes on me and look up to see the blond’s eyes trained on me, he’s grinning ever so slightly and picks up his beer from the tiny table in front of him. He makes his way over to me and I shift in my seat, waiting to see what he’s going to do. He sits beside me, trapping me in the booth.

 

“Hey there pretty boy.” he says and smiles at me. He’s slightly shorter than me but the aura of his attitude makes up for that. I furrow my brows at being called ‘pretty boy’ though.

 

“Uh hi,” I say, and watch him. He seems egged on by this response.

 

“Why you sitting here by yourself?” he asks, gesturing to the empty booth and table.

 

“Here with some friends but they seem to have found people to occupy their attention.” I look around. “Nevermind, scratch that, they’ve gone with whoever they picked.” I shrug and sink into my seat. What else is new.

 

“Well that’s just shitty of them.” he shakes his head and scoots closer to me. “Don’t suppose you’d mind me occupying your time, seens how you’ve apparently been ditched?” He smiles and I look at him wide eyed. He’s gotta be kidding, there is no way this guy is actually interested in me.

 

“And what about your friends?” I say.

 

“They’ll be fine, Brendon and Frank both have people waiting at home for them.” he winks. “I, however, do not and you are simply too pretty to pass up on.” I look at him like he’s nuts and down the rest of my drink. He chuckles and shakes his head. “What do you say we get out of here?”

 

I look at him and weigh my options. He’s really close and he’s really good looking and I’m just on the bad decisions side of being drunk. “You know what, why the hell not? Though do I at least get your name before you take me wherever we are going?”

 

“My name is Patrick.” he grins. “And I was hoping we could go back to your place if that’s possible, if not I can think of something…” He smiles and hints at the fact he doesn’t know my name either.

 

“Pete, and yeah sure we can go back to my dorm.” I shrug, thankful that Mikey isn’t there.

 

“Great,” He finishes his beer and slides out of the booth. He holds his hand out to me and I take it.

 

~~~~~

 

We no more than get into my dorm room and he pulls me against him, his hand holding the back of my neck to pull my face down to his so he can kiss me. I let him and part my lips, letting him kiss me deeper. I run my hands down his sides and grab his hips. He stops and breaks the kiss. He undoes my belt, pulling it out of the belt loops, and I let him. He kisses me again and this time starts pushing me backwards. The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed and I fall. He climbs on top of me and pins me down kissing me hard. My brain panics, _I do not bottom, no way, this guy is not fucking me, no way,_ my mind screams at me. He grinds his hips down on mine and any attempt at a protest turns into a moan. For a while we just drunkenly kiss and rut together, still dressed and with him pinning me down.

 

He makes an impatient noise and undresses us quickly. When he returns to where he was before I try to reach my hands toward his hips again but instead find them above my head before I can register how they got there. He kisses me again. “You gonna be ok if I tie your hands up?” he asks and I hesitate but nod uncertainly. He ties my hands to the headboard with my belt. _Oh, shit_ , my mind spins, I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t that. I pull at the belt, it’s not too tight but my hands aren’t coming free of that till he unties it. I look up at him and buck my hips lightly. He grins and crawls down to settle between my legs. He takes me in his hand and starts to stroke me at, giving enough friction to get me moaning and cursing at him.

 

After a while I hear a pop and look down to see him lubing up his fingers. I cringe but he closes the bottle and tosses it aside before taking my member in his mouth and from what I can tell reaching under himself with his other hand. I moan at the sensations of his mouth on me, his tongue teasing me. “‘Trick,” I try to say his name but that’s all I get out. “M’gonna cum f’you keep that up.” I choke out and he pulls off. I whine at the loss of contact, he moves up and for a second I’m worried that he’s actually going to try and fuck me but he climbs up into my lap. He grinds his ass against my dick and I realize what he was doing as I feel the slide of the lube. I groan and buck my hips.

 

He grins again and reaches behind him to line me up, sinking down slowly until the tip breaches. He sits the rest of the way and I let out a loud groan at how tight he is and how good it feels. He puts his hands on my chest and stays there for a second. Once he’s confident he’s adjusted he starts to move up and down, fucking himself on my dick and moaning beautifully. I watch his face, and the way his inked up skin looks as his moves. The tattoos on his torso move with every small shift of his body, skin shining slightly damp with sweat.

 

He picks up his pace, the noise escaping him becoming louder and I’m right there with him moaning, and cursing, and groaning as the pressure slowly builds. I wish I could use my hands to grip his hips and thighs. I tug at the belt again but there isn’t enough give to free my hands. His bounces start to stutter and I know we are both close. I bring my hips up to meet him, fucking into him harder and drawing out all new moans and noises that are music to my ears. He tightens around me and cums hard, pushing down on me. His muscles quiver making the tattoos littering his body dance and shudder. I feel my member pulse and the tension snap. I cum harder than I ever have and let out a cry of his name. He collapses on my chest and we lay there for a bit, catching our breath. After a minute he sits up and looks at my wrists, he undoes the belt and gently brings my wrists down to the pillow on either side of my head.

 

“You alright?” he asks and I nod without hesitation. He gets off of me and lays down beside me. I wrap my arms around him, this is alright even if he’s gone when I wake up in the morning.

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up and find my arms empty. He’s gone. His clothes are gone and he is gone. I sigh, a one night stand worth remembering. I look at the clock on my nightstand, I’ve got two hours till I have to get up for class. I roll over and hear the crinkle of paper. I lift my head and look at the pillow beside me. There is a note.

 

_Text me_

_-Patrick_

 

His number is scrawled across the bottom. I smile and set it on my nightstand. I’ll text him later when I’m actually awake. I quietly hug my pillow and drift back off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and whatnot either follow my Twitter @thePetetoherPat or my Tumblr @thepetetoherpatrick


End file.
